User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Sable Schwartz
Sable Schwartz is a high school student at the First Psychic School. She’s a writing-type psychic who developed delusions of fantasy in order to make sense of her power. Appearance Sable has strawberry-blonde hair which reaches just over her shoulder, and ties up into two short twintails, and blue eyes. She’s always wearing black or dark-grey gothic lolita fashion, and an eyepatch over her right eye. With it, she also wears a bandage over her right forearm. Personality Sable suffers from a potent case of delusions of grandeur. These delusions grew as a coping method for her incredibly power, a way for understanding and controlling a great power which emerged at a young age. Through her life, events caused the delusions to become more ingrained into her, and her belief in and reliance on them more potent. The bandage on her arm holds a special importance to her. She often acts on her whims based on her delusions, and speaks in a way that’s incredibly difficult to understand, constant referring to everything in complex ways as a part of her fantasy. A good example of this is her referring to milk as “the holy elixir”. Despite her unusual ways, she’s actually a hard worker, constantly scoring high grades in all her homework and exams. A fact generally unknown about her is that she grew up on a farm in the countryside, and constantly helped her parents and grandparents in a great variety of things around the farm- from growing fruit and vegetables, to milking cows, to birthing cows, to watching her father work the tractor and other machinery, and a many other things. Because of this, she actually has great skills when it comes to agriculture and growing a great variety of fruits and vegetables. Having also watched her mother do housework, and having been taught by her, she’s also good at keeping houses clean and tidy, doing the dishes, doing the laundry, and cooking, and so on and so forth. These skills are also things which are hard to discover about her, because her personality otherwise, and her delusions, put people off from getting close. There’s a great mystery surrounding whether or not Sable Schwartz is actually her real name. Background Sable was born in the countryside of western Europe. Her family, both her parents, and father’s parents, all stayed on and ran a large farm. She was a normal, cheerful little girl who loved fairytales. She displayed a high level of intelligence as a child, but nothing beyond normal-human limits. As she grew up, her family showed her things around the farm. The first thing she took to was taking care of the fruit and vegetable plants- something which she loved. When she was five, her powers first emerged. Strange things began happening around her every so often, typically once every few days. Her family didn’t know what to make of it, and didn’t even know it was Sable doing it. Sable was shown how to milk a cow by her grandad, and often learnt from her mother and grandmother about housework, floristry, and keeping the fruit and vegetable plants. The family farm covered a lot of things, from cattle, to chickens, to sheep, to various crops, fruit and vegetables, and handmade clothing. Her cousin bought a field next door, and used it to train horses. In her spare time, Sable’s grandmother taught her how to sew and knit, leading to Sable being able to fashion her own clothes. Sable’s powers were growing by the month. She also wanted to learn how to ride horses, something made possible by her cousin. One day when she was seven, her cousin bought a new horse. This horse wasn’t very well tamed, but Sable run up to it anyway, and started to bother it. The horse kicked her. Thankfully, Sable’s right arm was in the way of her chest at the time, but her right arm was broken, and in a really bad state. She was obviously in shock, crying and screaming in pain. The confusion made her powers go wild, and things went berserk. Her cousin and mother, who were there at the time, panicked, obviously, and called an ambulance. They couldn’t possibly understand the freak event happening with Sable though, in regards to her power- imagination manifestation. It was going wild, altering reality at random as the shock made her mind unable to focus on anything. In the fight, she injured her cousin and the horse, not lethally, but badly enough. When the ambulance got arrived, through some miracle, the abnormal events had ceased, and the ambulance raced her to hospital. In hospital, she constantly remembered her power exiting, and going out of control- nightmares, for the most apt description. When she woke up, she was in hospital- a completely unfamiliar environment, with a cast on her arm. She asked what it was, and her mother told her this: ”It’s been put on to make everything better sweetie.” She misinterpreted her mother’s words. She believed that her mother meant that her powers would stay in control if she kept something on her arm like that, not that her arm was broke, and this was needed to help it heal. After she got out of hospital, and after she got her arm out the cast, she swiftly put a bandage over it, believing it would help keep that power under control. Her mother knew she misinterpreted what she said, but knew that Sable was constantly worried about something like that happening again. She believed that if this was how she’d feel comfortable, then let her be. After getting back home, Sable travelled to the local library every so often to learn about her power. She didn’t look at psionics first though, as she hadn’t heard of it, but instead went to books on magic. When she was eight, she once went to visit her uncle. She went looking around, and stumbled across her uncle’s collection of manga and comics. It wasn’t a large collection, but it she read things in them which really resonated with her. She began to believe she was something special- especially after she tried to cast a spell like they did in the manga, and it worked. This was it- the start of her delusions. She believed she was actually a magical being, and that her right arm was somehow linked to the origin of her power. From this point on, she never took off her bandage, not for anybody, maybe only changing it for a new one every year or two. Even though the bandage did nothing, it caused a placebo effect, making her subconsciously control and restrain her power. When her parent’s got into an argument, and ended up divorcing- it seemed their relationship wasn’t exactly stable to begin with, but it seemed that other matters were involved, she went with her mother to the nearby city for a new life. Her mother opened up a florists, and it became successful. The eight year old Sable though, now had access to the internet, and a plethora of comics, manga, and anime, and other material regarding the supernatural. Her powers and capabilities grew, but even so, she managed to control and restrain them. Sable slowly made a new friend at her new school. Her mother thought she was only playing silly games when she was "playing magic" with her friend. It was true, but then to Sable's and her friends surprise, those games turned into reality. During one of the scenes they played, Sable needed a way to defeat her friend, and called the power of the Chaos Lords into her eyes. However, her powers weren't that controlled yet, but it did cause one of her eyes to actually change. It became purple, and the pupil slit like a demon's. When her mother saw it, she thought it was just a fancy contact lens, but she found out very quickly it wasn't. She asked Sable what she had done. Sable told her mother, and it was only nonsense to her. Her mother tried to get Sable to wear a contact lens, but irritated her eye too much, and didn't want to. Her mother managed to acquire an eye patch from her friend in hospital, and asked Sable to cover it up. During another scene with her friend, Sable created an actual spell circle- one which floated in the air, and a couple of shots of some strange energy fires out the circle before it disappeared. Sable and her friend too were in awe. Her friend was as frightened as they were excited. However, her friend had to move with her parents before the next year at school started. With her friend out of her life, there was nobody who she could play with, or express her fantasies with. This is when a certain student moved in, and began bullying her over her "nonsense". She was picked on and bullied through school, never making another friend. It caused her to sink more deeply into her delusions, going as far to develop entire plots, pantheons, and other beings within her "verse". Although she knew Sable was playing games and make-believe with her delusions, she knew what she had seen was real. What happened long ago with the horse, Sable's right eye- none of it was "normal". Her mother had heard many things in the city about "psionics". When Sable was fouteen, her mother suggested she should go to the Faraday Isles for answers on her abilities. Sable read about the Faraday Isles and was intrigued. This "psionics" was more complex than she read about once years ago. Although, her belief she was magic wasn't shaken. She agreed to go out of curiosity for psionics, without ever once believing she was psychic herself. WIP Powers Sable's core power revolves around turning her thoughts and fantasies into reality- a writing-type psychic. It's a power that caused unusual events in her youth, and caused her to develop delusions of fantasy in order to make sense of her power, even after she discovered psionics and what it's capable of, her delusions are still as potent and prevalent as ever. *Imagination Manifestation *Mentifery *Subjective Reality In terms of her capabilities, it's difficult to say, as she's actively limited her own power through the mechanisms and structure of the fantasy her delusions are based around. It's likely her true capabilities are incredible- possibly limitless, and maybe later in life they'll be unveiled, but for now, she's stuck in her own world. '"Spells"' Sable has created many "spells" from her power. Most she makes up on the fly, but people have noted four which she uses all the time. *'Void Array' - Sable holds her arm out, and a magic circle appears in the air and around ten shots of a strange energy fire forward from it. These shots can be aimed. *'Chaos Wall' - Sable holds her arm out, and a magic circle appears in the air and blocks incoming attacks. *'Dark World' - She puts her hands on the ground, or on any large flat surface, and a magic circle appears on it, then a huge sphere of darkness engulfs all around it. *'Infinite Judgement' - A magic circle appears beneath her target(s), and dark portal opens within in. Her targets become bound by the tentacle of some eldritch monstrosity which reaches out of the portals. *'Leere Cannon '- Sable holds her arm out, and a magic circle appears in the air, from which a large beam of strange energy is fired from. *'Twinkling Blitz '- Sable holds her arm up, and a magic circle appears in the air above her. A twinkling pillar of strange energy crashes down from the sky on each of her targets. Other "spells" has used at least more than once include, but are not limited to: *'Sleeping Schmetterling' - She holds her arm out, and then many white butterflies with a blue glow appear all around. Touching one of the butterflies will cause you to sleep. These butterflies pass through everything, only "contacting" living things. *'Fichte's Dazzle' - Sable holds her arm up, and a magic circle appears in the air above her. Thousands of twinkling, dazzling, glimmering firefly-like lights appear all around. Looking at the lights for too long causes dizziness and lethargy. *'Dunkel Boden' - She puts her arms on the ground, a magic circle appears, and the ground/floor all around her, for a great distance, turns into darkness. Everything on the darkness begins to sink into it. *'Krake Schwert' - She holds her arm out, and a giant, black great sword appears in her hand. Every swing of the great sword sends out waves of darkness, which slow down everything they pass through. 'PICT Sheet' Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet